minecraft_fan_creations_and_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ender Colossus
'''Ender Colossus '''is a boss that requires you to do the following in order to fight it: Beat the enderdragon, Kill 9 of any in a combonation without dying once: Endermen, Cave spider, Wither skeleton, or any type of spider jockey. after you do that, find a new stronghold, mine 10 silverfish block and kill every silverfish in the 10 blocks. Then, activate a brand new end protal, and beat the ender dragon again. This monster has 1000 hp (In other words, 500 hearts.) Appearance The ender collossus is a collossal, six-armed enderman with glowing red eyes. Boss fight *The ender dragon explodes* Player: Yeah! That's another enderdragon off the list of things to kill! *A Dragon Egg falls down, forcing the end to fall 4000 blocks* Player: Geez, that was one HECK of an earthquake! ???: Stupid minecrafters.... Player: Hey, stupid voice! Did you call me stupid!? ???: Yes, I just did. What are you going to do about it? Player: I'll kill you! That's what! ???: I knew you were going to say that. *Red eyes start to glow in the darkness* ???: But enough talk. Have at you! *the battle begins* The fight will start with The Ender Colossus Shoting a purple fireball at you. This fireball merley leaves a 5 by 5 radius of fire for each block in the radius. He will ALWAYS start the fight with this attack. Note that the boss attacks faster the more ender crystals you destroy during the ender dragon battle. The Colossus can also launch homing black spheres. In easy, this will deal 8 damage (4 hearts) and inflict you with blindness. On normal, this does 12 damage (6 hearts) and inflicts blindness 2. And on hard mode, this attack does 16 damage (8 hearts) and causes blindness 3. This can be very tough, epicially with 4 or less crystals remaining. The next cutscene will play when 300 damage (150 Hearts) has been done to the colossus. *The Colossus roars and breathes ice and lightning* E. Colossus: Grr... you should get an award for being super stupid! *The second phase begins* The Colossus will now attack coresponding to the color of its eyes. When they flash blue, the collosus shoots ten ice spikes from his mouth (Fifteen on normal, twenty on hard). It does not matter what difficulty you are on, if you get hit by this, it will deal 6 hearts of damage and cause slowness 2. If its eyes glow yellow, the colossus Will shoot out a Big lightning bolt from its mouth that inflicts hunger 1 on easy, 2 on normal, and 3 on hard. Getting hit by this attack will also do 5 damage (2.5 hearts) on easy, 10 damage (5 hearts) on normal, and 15 damage (8.5 hearts) on hard. After the boss loses all of it's health, it will explode in a purple explosion, The player will bet the ender wand which lets them teleport wherever their crosshair points without getting hurt, and 70 levels of EXP. Trivia *The ender colossus was inspired by aa minecraft video on machinima called "Ender Colossus".